Mayu Torayama
Biography At the end of the Second Great War, many children in Iwa were left parent-less. With so many orphans left behind, it was a struggle for the nation to take care of them all, and many were forgotten. Torayama Mayu was one of these— a girl with no relatives, no ties or relations to any of Iwa's clans or bloodlines, and at the time, no family name, either. The information on her family had died with them, and Mayu was simply too young to remember. Without family connections, none were willing to take the refugee girl in. She became a stray, surviving— and thriving— and the streets of Iwagakure. Despite the circumstances of her life, however, Mayu was not alone. Her companions were the cats, the strays and mongrels that roamed the back-alleys of the city. They taught her how to scavenge for food— be it in the dumpsters behind restaurants, or by stealing from the baker's store front when he wasn't looking. On cold nights, when she shivered in her sleep, they huddled against her and shared their warmth. They taught her how to protect herself, using claws and fangs. Not only herself, but the other things she had to protect— her territory, her meals, and most importantly, her family. To Mayu and her feline friends, Iwa's rooftops and back alleys were a playground. As fate would have it, the first one to successfully capture the thieving stray cat Mayu had become was one of Iwagakure's Jōnin— but not before the agile child had led him on a chase around the city. Her years of running with the city's strays had developed her agility and physical prowess to a level on par with full-fledged shinobi. She had cultivated reflexes and skills that took years to develop, even intuitively learning how to tap into her own chakra without instruction. Astounded by what such a young, wild girl was capable of, the Jōnin- Takegawa Keiichi— took it upon himself to raise her, and make her into a shinobi. It went without saying that raising Mayu was difficult. Having spent so much time with the cats, Mayu didn't care much for being taught human manners. Though a sharply intelligent girl, with keen observation skills, she had missed most of development children need in their earliest years. She hadn't been taught how to read or write, and struggled to catch up with other children her age. But with promises of food— mostly taiyaki cakes— Mayu was able to bring herself back up to society's standards. What Takegawa showed her of the ninja arts fascinated her, and made the girl eager to become a shinobi in her own right. To his astonishment, Mayu began developing her first elemental affinity almost immediately, simply by watching and copying his own movements. She had an incredible talent for Ninjutsu, and it was this, along with her advanced physical prowess, that gave Takegawa the idea to enroll Mayu into the academy a full year sooner than she really should have been. Given her younger age, some kids that the younger girl might make an easy target for bullying— a mistake they soon realized. Because she had spent so much of her time living with wild strays, Mayu already possessed a fighting prowess on par with full-fledged shinobi, and had no difficulty retaliating against her tormentors. Matter of fact, in the end, they were the ones who got beaten up. Rumors began about her wild up-bringing on the streets, and her classmates began keeping their distance. She was called the “stray cat”, and thought to be a violent delinquent, even by her teachers. Beginning as a genin forced that to change, for both Mayu and her classmates. Divided into teams, Mayu was placed with other gennin who were wary of the reputation she had received for all the fights she’d been involved in— whether she was the one who caused them or not. Mayu was perfectly content to maintain her solitary position, and stay with her cats and Takegawa. But the group’s sensei wasn’t so keen on the idea. Determined to have her students work as a unit, the group’s sensei took the time to study the three of them, and figure the best ways to bring them together— with a suggestion from Takegawa, the best path turned out to be through their stomachs. By having dinner together each night, the team slowly started speaking to each other. Upon seeing the fearful “Stray Cat” stuffing her face with abandon, Mayu’s teammates also began to realize they had the girl figured wrong. Little by little, they opened up to each other, Mayu turning into the little sister of the group, despite being the physically most powerful. And Mayu, for the first time not only had people to talk to, but also found that she had quite a bit to talk about. Mayu achieved the rank of Chūnin by the age of fourteen, and with little difficulty. Mastering her fist elemental affinity and developing her second at a rapid pace, quickly branching into the combination Iron-release techniques that would eventually become one of her signature skills. By this time, the Third Great Ninja War was already well under way, and the still-young Mayu and her teammates were now being called out to fight— and to kill. Forced on an assassination assignment before they were ready, their team began to crumble before the horrors of war, as many others had. In an attempt to salvage their team, their sensei accepted a mission requiring them to defend a distant outpost on the northernmost edges of the Land of Earth. It had been thought the remote location would not be in danger, and their team would be able to have the time they needed to steel themselves against the tragedies they'd seen. It was a poor judgment. Not only was the outpost attacked, but it turned out to be the point of infiltration for a large enemy force from Konoha. Their sensei was killed in front of them, and Mayu watched as her teammates were about to be murdered as well. Something snapped within the young shinobi at that moment— something feral and instinctive. It screamed at her to protect— her friends, her home, even the body of her dead sensei. By the time back-up arrived on the scene, the attacking force had been almost completely decimated. Mayu herself was covered in steel and blood, her eyes slit in fury. And despite her numerous cuts and broken bones, her first concern was for her injured— but still living— teammates. That day, Mayu ceased to be the "Stray Cat", and forever became the "Iron Tiger". Her achievements earned her the rank of jōnin. And while her team was disbanded after the disaster at the outpost, Mayu herself was only beginning her launch into notoriety. Throughout the course of the war, she was frequently placed on the front-lines not as part of any advance, but rather as a rear-guard protector. Defending fortified positions and retreating forces as a one-woman wall against enemy attacks, taking on powerful attackers or even whole units of skilled shinobi on her own. This isn’t to say she worked entirely alone. Of the many comrades she met in the war, few stand out as much as eventual Tsuchikage, Taiyō Hakkō, and her aids. Despite being younger, Mayu established a rather firm bond with the skilled elite— Taiyō providing the tactics, while Mayu provided the muscle. They became rather notorious drinking buddies, even years later when Taiyō became fourth Tsuchikage, Mayu caring little for their differences in rank. She also sparred infrequently with Taiyo’s younger sister, Sukai, finding the budding ANBU to be an enjoyable challenge— and her aide Izuka, though a terrible prude in her mind, was no end of fun to tease, especially when drunk. By war’s end, Mayu had established herself as one of Iwa’s more infamous shinobi. She is known for being one of the most approachable Jounin- so much so that many have a hard time associating "Torayama Mayu" and "The Iron Tiger" as the same individual. And while at most times, she may have the same demeanor as a mischievous cat— too curious for her own good— there are still many of Mayu’s colleagues who recall the ferocity of the tiger lurking just behind her kittenish smile. Personality Mayu is easily one of Iwa’s more energetic shinobi. Kittenish and cute, she often comes across as too childish for her occupation. She’s known for a devil-may-care attitude, coupled with a penchant for jumping into random fights just for the fun of it. She can sleep anywhere— from a random rooftop to a tree branch in the Forest of Death. Above all, she has a towering self-confidence in herself that few can match, which is frequently mistaken for blatant- and stupid- arrogance. But like all cats, Mayu is far more cunning than she seems, with her true dedication and intelligence lurking just behind her golden eyes. Rather than calling her loyal, it would be better to say Mayu is highly protective of her territory— and that territory just happens to be Iwa. She comes across as lazy and idiotic, but she is possessed of an uncanny intuition. It doesn’t bother her to be dismissed as idiotic or hap-hazard, as it frequently serves to her advantage. She enjoys toying with her pray, just like any cat with a mouse- she’ll bat them around for a while, catch and release. And just when the mouse thinks it can escape— the claws come out. Few can say they’ve ever seen Mayu behaving seriously, but those who have realize that it’s far better to have her being playful and distracted. It’s when she drops her act that things are likely at their worst. Cats and other felines seem to be naturally drawn to her, and she shares a number of traits in common with them. She enjoys long naps in the sun, fish (especially tuna), high places, and catnip has a rather humorous effect on her. She has a distinct dislike of canines, however, and in their presence begins acting “cat-like”, herself, hissing and springing out of their reach. Appearance In the physical format, Mayu fits into the category of “Blonde Bomb Shell”. She’s about 6' 1”, with well-toned muscles from years of physical training. However, rather than being bulky, she’s trim and fit as a cat would be, with above-average agility and flexibility, even for a jounin. Her fair skin has a warm, healthy tan from spending so much time napping outdoors, and her shoulders are graced with a dusting of golden freckles. She is also decidedly well-endowed— perhaps not as much as a certain female Sannin, but she’s definitely up there. Light, golden hair reaches to her shoulder blades, and feathers out in a spiky style that speaks volumes about her personality, while her face still has all the youthful prettiness she had beck in her prime teenage years. Big, round eyes, like two golden saucers, and a dazzling smile that’s always ready. For clothing, Mayu prefers to dress lightly, especially when compared to the other shinobi. Rather than dressing deliberately sexy as most kunoichi do, Mayu has a tomboy’s obliviousness to her own figure, wearing sporty, and tightly-fitted clothing. Rather than a headband, Mayu prefers to wear her hitae-ate as a bandanna, tying down her unruly hair. The only other notable trait is that rather than sandals, Mayu wears a pair of heavy-duty, steel-toed combat boots. As for where she hides her kunai and shuriken, that’s anyone’s guess. Abilities As a Jōnin of Iwagakure, Mayu Torayama is an extremely powerful and skilled shinobi, capable of decimating an entire Konoha military force by herself. Through out the Third Shinobi World War Mayu proved time and again that she had power enough to hold off powerful opponents or full on waves of enemies, repeatedly being deployed for such a role in order to defend fortifications or retreating allies forces. Even as a child Mayu showed incredible aptitude for the ninja arts picking up motions and traits just through observation and trying to copy Keiichi's movements. It was this coupled with her latent talent for Ninjutsu and advanced physical prowess that caused Keiichi to enroll Mayu into Iwa's shinobi academy a full year earlier than was normal. Mayu was also good at working in teams, having built up a rapport with the members of Team Tsuchikage during and after the Third War. Ninjutsu Much of Mayu Torayama's skill in Ninjutsu relies upon her ability to mold and utilize the fire and earth chakra natures. She was born with such aptitude for the art of Ninjutsu that her affinity for the fire release revealed itself relatively shortly after she began training to become a ninja. Through her Fire Release, Mayu could knead flames in her mouth before spewing it forth as a gigantic orb of intense fire or utilize it as a continous flamethrower, while using her Earth Release she could create hardened spikes of stone with which to skewer opponents. By the time she had become a Chūnin Mayu had very much mastered her control of fire and continued her development of earth rapidly quickly growing into the usage of the Iron Release, a combination of the two basic elements that was unique in that it lacked the common requirement of a kekkei genkai. The Iron Release very quickly became one of Mayu's signature skills. She could apply this nature release in various ways, using the metals from the earth in order to form prisons of steel or entrap opponent before impaling them to death. She could even draw the iron from within her blood in order to form sharp needles across her body that could be used to increase her piercing ability during an attack or make the possibility of Taijutsu impossible for an enemy. The strength of her Iron Release was such that it could even subdue Ayumi Maboroshi for a time while in the Three-Tails form. However not all of her abilities in Ninjutsu relied on elemental natures, Mayu was accustomed to, and very skilled at, enhancing her own natural abilities through the application of chakra. Most commonly modelling these traits after the feline's that she was so often associated with, she could enhance her sight, allowing her better perception and low light vision abilities or she could use her Cat's Bell Technique which increased her physical reflexes alongside a full host of sensory enhancements. She could take these augmentations further with her Tiger Soul technique which granted her super human strength, speed, and agility for a short time as well as altering her physical appearance to the point that she looked like a tiger-human hybrid. This technique burned through chakra rapidly resulting in the Partial Form Method: Feral which allowed Mayu to obtain short bursts of power without the chakra expenditure of the Tiger Soul. The Tiger Soul also had an advanced variant in the Twin Tail Technique which Mayu developed through observation of Ayumi's Chakra Cloak. The Twin Tail technique covers Mayu's body in a cloak of fire while attaining the physical traits of the Tiger Soul with the inclusion of a second tail. This technique brings with it personality alterations causing Mayu to lose herself in a fit of rage for the technique's duration. Taijutsu Along with her skills in Ninjutsu Mayu is a master of Taijutsu. Packing great physical strength alongside agile reflexes and heightened senses, Mayu prefers to mirror the tiger in her approach to combat relying on dexterity and quick powerful strikes. Her own fighting style takes much of this into account as well as applying gymnastics and claw-like hand motions in order to make herself unpredictable. Mayu's skill in Taijutsu is one of her least disputed points having been capable of keeping up with Sukai Hakkō in a battle of pure speed while also able to go toe-to-toe with Ava Kiroshika's superhuman strength. She often made use of the Iron Release in order to augment her cutting power at melee range through the summoning of metal claws. While she preferred to fight hand-to-hand, Mayu was known to make use of a pair of heavy-weight tonfa if the need arised and displayed great shows of skill in their usage. Statistics Trivia *Mayu's surname was given to her by her caretaker, Keiichi, and literally translates to "Mountain Tiger". *Mayu's personal traits are: **Mayu's favourite food is custard taiyaki, her least favourite foods include oranges, mustard and anything spicy. **Mayu's favourite drink is a toss up between milk and sake, her least favourite is anything sour. **Mayu's favourite phrase is "Well, hot-damn! This looks fun!". **The colour associated with Mayu is Peach. **Mayu's hobbies are taking naps, long baths, and going bar-hopping. **Her goal is to enjoy life and protect what's important. **Mayu has completed a total of 312 Missions; 49 D-Rank, 88 C-Rank, 102 B-Rank, 47 A-Rank, 26 S-Rank. *Mayu wishes to fight Ava Kiroshika, Serena Benimaru, Sukai Hakkō, Taiyō Hakkō and just about anyone who can put up a good fight.